wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Lash
Ethan Lash is the current Chapter Champion of the Imperial Sentinels Space Marine Chapter, a notable 3rd Founding Successor Chapter of the stoic and proud Imperial Fists. Ethan is also the younger brother to the current Lord Commander, Taren Lash. Background Ethan is the younger brother to Taren, the current Lord Commander, but no less impressive in deed. He like his brother was the son of his tribe's chief, but as he was not the heir he had more freedom to hone his martial skill. By the time he was a teenager he had surpassed his tutors with the sword and spear. When the foul denizens of the Warp came to his homeworld Ethan followed Taren into battle, cutting down a lesser daemon in single combat. When the Imperial Sentinels descended from the heavens to save the humans Ethan tried to continue the fight, but fell back at the glare of one of the Assault Marines. He passed the initiation trial to become a Neophyte, joining the 10th Company as a scout. Ethan served with distinction, eschewing a sniper rifle to wield a combat blade and cut down his foes up close. His final trial would be against the Assault Marine he had seen years before, Brother-Sergeant Adelmar. He did not defeat Adelmar, but he did last for triple the required time. When he had been given his power armor it was decided that he would skip duty in the Devastator squads to be assigned to the Assault Squads immediately and nurture his proficiency in melee further. For a century and a half Ethan fought with skill and determination, far superior to his contemporaries. He had an ego to match however, and it was decided by the Chapter Council to temper his pride through service in the Deathwatch. During his time as part of the Watch Ethan fought many varied xenos races, including the Eldar, Necrons, and Tyranids, often in close quarters combat. But he learned more than tactics and fighting styles in the Deathwatch, he learned of the importance of working with his Battle Brothers and of placing his life on the line for a greater purpose to succeed. He returned to the Sentinels a changed man, humbler but even more of a savant with a sword. Ethan was promoted to the rank of Sergeant in the 4th Company, just in time to participate in the Gehenna Crusade. In the third year of the campaign Ethan was part of a mission to break through a major Chaos stronghold where the Company Champion was killed. Without hesitation he took up the sword of the fallen brother and lead his fellow Astartes of both the Sentinels and the Steel Tempests Chapter. When the dust settled the surviving Sentinels knelt and proclaimed him their new champion, which was confirmed by the Chapter Council and the Commander of the Fourth Company afterwards. The first test of Ethan's ability to fulfill the duties of Champion came several months later when a Bloodthirster of Khorne was rampaging its way to his Captain. For what felt like an eternity Ethan deflected, dodged, and parried the Greater Daemon's blows, feeling his strength wane from the effort of doing so. But the fury that made the creature so deadly was also a weakness, one Ethan had possessed not too long ago. He goaded the Bloodthirster into following him into the ruined remains of a Chaos shrine, waiting until it was wholly inside before cutting through the supports and bringing the structure down on top of the Daemon. When it had got its head out of the rubble it was greeted by the blade of Ethan slicing cleanly through its neck. Ethan remained as 4th Company Champion until the Terran Crusade, after Roboute Guilliman's resurrection, when the Chapter Champion Halkele Grenier was slain defense of his brother Taren. As Grenier's successor the Lord Commander entertained only one candidate, Ethan. None who had seen the younger Lash in battle would deny his capability and he entered the Mausoleum of Heroes to gain the blessing of Ancient Artorius. The former Caspian Artorius declared that he would've been proud to have a Champion such as the Astartes before him and Ethan donned the panoply of the Chapter Champion. He has been Chapter Champion for a century by now, standing as the silent guardian of his brother and the nominal Commanding officer of the Honour Guard. Wargear *'Relic Mk IV 'Maximus' Pattern Power Armour' *'Relic Powersword' *'Iron Halo' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Sentinels Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines